


Nobody but you

by lilyheebum



Category: Block B
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyheebum/pseuds/lilyheebum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I still can’t erase you from my mind. And I don’t want to. I want to tell you that it will always be you, at day, at night, in the rain or snow. Nobody but you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody but you

Your conspiracy makes my heart stop. And can’t stop my trembling when I don’t understand your words. You still won’t let me look at your eyes and yet you get close and try harder to corrupt me with your kisses. You do it with such frenzy that I have to hold onto you and then you’re only an illusion behind the crystal.   
You took my breath away once you put your magical hands in my skin. You burn me with that and then you kill me with jut brushing your lips against mine. You wrapped me with your voice until I shattered in tiny pieces that could fit in the cracks of your skin. I couldn't convince myself that you would leave me in the middle of the storm of our memories, promises and letters that I gnawed in the abyss.

 

You kissed my skin a thousand times and not once you stopped and think that was a lot better than dying, didn't you? Slowly, your steps took the wrong direction, just to hide the withered light of your eyes, your best gift was dying and I was unable to reach out for you.   
I still can’t erase you from my mind. And I don’t want to. You decided to leave but I’ll stay here with your warmth in my arms. I stay with your coldness in my lips and your tears in my cheeks. I even stayed with your death.

 

I copied your gaze, your words and I forgot the unforgettable. 

 

But only when your absence perpetuates in my day, I come to realize how much of you there’s within myself. All I have are you lies, caressing and infidelities, all of you. But not your life. 

 

I looked at myself in the mirror for the first time and that wasn’t me. I was living your dreams but the space that was meant to be your was nothing but that, an empty space that hurt even more. If I take my own life, would I find you in heaven singing to the angels? Would you let me love you then?  
My voice is broken and can’t say how much you are missed here and how selfish you were at dying and not taking me with you. I want to tell you that it will always be you, at day, at night, in the rain or snow. Nobody but you.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I didn't mention any names but I really love (really, really, love) this couple but at some point is obvious is Jihoon talking to Taeil, right? 
> 
> English is not my first language so I apologize for any weird word or sentence~  
> Well, thank you so much for reading me ;)


End file.
